


A New Friend To Brighten Up Your Day

by Leikio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marvel Trumps Hate 2019, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio
Summary: Loki get a new fiend/pet with Tony.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	A New Friend To Brighten Up Your Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofreakinmanyfandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofreakinmanyfandoms/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Bit of Love (Goes a Long, Long Way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540895) by [sofreakinmanyfandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofreakinmanyfandoms/pseuds/sofreakinmanyfandoms). 



> Here sofreakinmanyfandoms ! Hope you like it !! had fun on this art !! :D

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the image in full size and other art on my twitter too : https://twitter.com/LeikioRen/status/1268837828739416064?s=20


End file.
